Nightmare
by sorrow drips into your heart
Summary: Starfire wishes for her love life to be like a romance book with a little bit of adventure. But when a guy named Kyle comes to visit the tower will adventure turn into a horror book? Rated Mature just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! I only own Kyle. Wow, that sounds wrong.

It was night time and Starfire was watching out in the city with the Titans, except Robin. He was working, again. He needed to get a life and stop obsessing over his work. Did he ever relax? Did he even know what that word meant? Starfire wished Robin was with them. She always wanted to hang out with him but he would always be busy with something. Raven spotted a bookstore and forced all of them to come in.

"Ah! Books! Everywhere! Too many words in one place!" Beast Boy said.

"Not to mention _book_worms." Cyborg added as they both laughed.

"Shut up pinheads." Raven said as she searched for a good book.

"Hey! My head is bigger than a pin!" Beast Boy defended himself.

"Oh! Burn! Shut, down!" Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"Umm, friend Cyborg, I believe she was talking about you also." Starfire told Cyborg.

"Oh! Shut down!" Beast Boy laughed at Cyborg.

"Found it." Raven said as she took a book off one of the shelves. "The Named, the Dark and The Key. Finally they have it. Fantasy, action and umm……………………...romance"

"You? Reading about Romance?" both of the boys asked as they burst into laughter again.

"Whatever. Lets get out of here." Raven said as they walked out of the bookstore and into the street.

Starfire looked around at what other shops were on the sides of the street. Then she saw a sign that said 'Free Love Spells'. Starfire had always wanted a love spell and she knew who she wanted to cast it on. That is if it even worked. The only person she knew that could really work magic was Raven and she was too embarrassed to ask Raven to cast a love spell on Robin. She walked up to the place.

"Umm, excuse me. How much is a love spell?" Starfire asked.

"A love spell? For you? Honey, you shouldn't have any trouble getting a guy." the lady said. "…………..Its twenty dollars."

"Ok, here you go." Starfire said as she handed the woman the money.

"Allrighty, now I just need a picture of the lucky guy you want." She said.

Starfire got out her wallet. It had a few credit cards in it, around 100 dollars and a picture of all of her friends and this other guy named Kyle that was going to stay with the Titans for a while and work on the security in the tower because Cyborg would be gone hanging out with Titans East. She took out Robin's picture but accidently also grabbed Kyle's picture as well without knowing it.

"So what type of love spell do you want dearie?" the lady asked.

"I want my love life to be like a romance book with some action in it." Starfire said.

She had always loved romance books. And the endings always made her cry because they were so beautiful. Unfortunately she had never read romance books with a real dangerous and bad plot. But little did she know that that was the kind of romance book she was going to get.

* * *

Dun dun DUN! Yea kinda short but it's just the opening chapter so its ok. Please review! Review new chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.

"Allrighty deary, as you wish. The spell should be in effect by tomorrow." The lady said.

"Thank you so much." Starfire said.

"Hey Starfire! Come on! We're heading back to the tower." Beast Boy yelled over to her.

Starfire walked over to the other titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg had both acquired a huge pile of video games. Raven rolled her eyed as the two idiots.

"There is no possible reason to get all of those useless and pointless video games. Don't you know that the tv rots your brains?" Raven told them. "Not that Beast Boy had any in the first place." She muttered.

"Don't worry friend Raven there is no reason to be worried about their brains. I shall make sure that Beast Boy's shall recover his brain." Starfire said. "We can ask the lady over there for a potion to bring them back."

"No way Starfire. You can never trust people on the street. They are all liars and fakes. Not even one of my spells could bring back his brains and sanity." Raven told her.

Starfire was very disappointed about this news from Raven. She thought that the love spell would really work but now she would never be with Robin. He would never have feelings for her romantically. She would never have a fairy tale romantic ending. Oh well. At least things couldn't get worse in her love life.

"Look pie!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Let's buy it."

"Let's go." Raven said as she teleported them from the streets back into the tower.

"Hey! Rae!" Beast Boy whined. "We wanted pie and I dropped all my video games."

"Deal with it." She told him as she went up into her room to read her new books.

"Hey team." A voice said from the computer chair. "How was the city?"

It was Robin. Why did he always spend all of his time researching? Did he never 'chill'?

"It was very interesting to see all the sights of the city. Perhaps you might like to do the hanging out later tonight when you are done working?" Starfire suggested.

"Maybe" Robin considered "….I will if I get enough work done by then."

"Wonderous!" Starfire exclaimed" So hasKyle come to the tower yet?"

"Nope, he'll be here at around seven or eight." Robin replied.

"That reminds me. I still need to back for Titans East. Later yall' Ill be in my room." Cyborg said as he went up to his room to start packing.

"Awww" Beast Boy complained "Then who's gonna play video games with me?"

"Fear not Beast Boy, I shall join you in the gaming of videos." Star said as she sat down and played.

It was was around 2 oclock then and now it was around seven fourty five. Starfire had played Final Fantasy, all the racing games he owned, Tony Hawk underground and American Wasteland, Halo one and two and then Maga Monkeys and at the moment they were playing the Teen Titans game.

"I don't get it. They make me look so ugly on this. They don't capture my hotness at all because I am totally better looking in real life." Beast Boy commented on the video game.

Raven was out of her room and in the main room making some herbal tea. She had already read half of the first book she got called The Named. It was an awesome book.

"Sure." Raven replied to Beast Boy sarcastically. "I think they captured your looks exactly. You look the same as you do in the game."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Dude! You just called me good looking!"

"What! No, I ment you looked just as ugly, dumbass! Ugh, whatever, I'm going back into my room." Raven said as she walked back into her room while Cyborg entered the main room.

"Well yall' I guess I'm going now." Cyborg said.

"Oh Cyborg we shall miss you so." Starfire said as she gave Cyborg a big goodbye hug.

"Yea, can't wait till you get back." Robin said with his eyes still fixed on the screen of the computer.

"By Cyborg, just wait till you get back. I'll kick your ass at all these video games." Beast Boy challenged.

"Good luck with that BB." Cyborg said as he walked out of the door, put all of his stuff in the T-car and drove away to Titans East.

Later around eight they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

knock knock, who's there? ha! i wont tell you unless you review! hA! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans.

Then the Teen Titans heard a knock on the door. Since Cyborg was gone it had to be the new guy that was visiting, Kyle. Starfire was excited about meeting the new visitor so she flew to the door the second she heard a knock on the door and opened it to see the new visitor just like she thought it was.

"Hello new friend, you are Kyle correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yea, I'm Kyle and your Starfire right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I am. I am so glad you have come to stay at our Tower until our friend Cyborg returns." Starfire said as she gave Kyle a hug.

"I'm glad too. Hey doll face do you think you could show me to my room?" Kyle asked her.

Robin heard someone call doll face and his eyes moved to the door. Oh, so Kyle was here. He better not make the moves on Starfire. Robin rushed over to the door to stop that kind of talk.

"Hey Kyle, whats up?" Robin asked. "Here, how about I show you to your room" Trying to get Kyle away from Starfire.

"But, Starfire was about to-" Kyle said. He could tell that Robin was jealous, and all he said was doll face. It was funny seeing him jealous.

"Well I'm sure you two will have tons of time to hang out later." Robin said as he pushed Kyle away from Starfire. _'Not if I have anything to say about it'_ is what he really thought. "Now come on Kyle I'll show you to your room. Starfire how about you make some glorg?"

"That would be most wonderous. I shall go cultivate the fungus." Starfire said as she flew out of the room.

"Damn! She's fine." Kyle said with a smile on his face. "Does she always dress like that?"

Robin thought _'Not anymore'_ but mumbled "Yea, so?"

"So, she looks hot in it." Kyle said with a huge grin on his face. While Robin's face started fuming with anger. Robin didn't want Kyle calling her hot.

"Shut up" Robin said to Kyle with anger. "Don't talk about her like that." Robin started to regret having Kyle's room right next to Starfire's.

Kyle was amused by Robin getting jealous. "What do you mean? I just said she looked good. Is that a crime?" Kyle asked.

"No" Robin said as he gritted his teeth.

"Look, I respect women so you don't need to get all defensive just when I say that she is pretty. You can chill; I'm not trying to take her away from you." Kyle said.

Robin called down, maybe he was over reacting. Kyle seemed like a good guy. "All right then, let me show you your room."

As Kyle followed Robin to his room Kyle thought 'Robin is so lucky to live with Starfire. If I were him I would have done it with her already. But while I'm here I can still hang out with her until I leave. How come superheros get all the hot girls? Wouldn't it be funny if I got Starfire to fall in love with me? Ha, wait…………maybe I should-'

Something interrupted Kyle's thoughts, oh, it was Robin.

"Here's your room Kyle." Robin said as he opened the door to the room.

"Wow. This is tight." Kyle said. "A room on the top level, with a sweet view and" Kyle walked over to the bed and sat down on it and nodded his head in approval. "- this is a good bed. You've got good taste."

"Thanks" Robin said. "I hope you don't mind, it used to be a girl's room."

"What's so bad about that? Cooties or something?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, nothing. That just why you're on the same floor as Starfire. Our old…..team mate and her were friends so-" Robin said.

"It's all good." Kyle said just to get Robin to shut up. "Well, I see that you have a lot of work to do and I need to unpack all my stuff so I guess I'll see you later." And Kyle pushed Robin out of his new room. "Sweet."

Robin shrugged it off that he just got kicked out of a room and a door shut in his face and went back to work. While meanwhile Starfire had just finished making her glorg and decided to go deliver it to the Titan's new guest Kyle. So she flew to Terra's old room.

In Terra's old room Kyle was unpacking and thinking in his mind about Starfire.

'That Starfire chick is pretty hot. I bet if I wanted I could get her to go out with me. Robin would be so jealous; it's just plain funny to see him jealous. To actually date a superhero, some one with powers….well, I have powers too, I'm just not a superhero.'

Then Kyle heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me friend Kyle, but I have some of my home made glog and I was wondering if you might like to try it because Robin told me to make some for you. So may I come in?" Starfire asked.

* * *

Ok, reviews people! 


End file.
